


Hayley Reid

by blackbirdjeid



Series: The Reid Family [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Jareau was sexually assaulted by Micheal Hastings and ended up pregnant with his child. Some snippets of Spencer and JJ during that time period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my best friend for the character of Hayley Reid. This was inspired by a RP verse we have together on my rp blog on tumblr. 
> 
> Word Count: 1,674
> 
> Character Count: 8,739
> 
> Warnings: Torture, Attempted Rape mentioned , PTSD implied
> 
> Summery: Jennifer Jareau was sexually assaulted by Micheal Hastings and ended up pregnant with his child. Some snippets of Spencer and JJ during that time period.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the dialog used for the nightmare. Do not post this story on any other site without my permission though.

 

 

_“You can threaten to kill me, Matt won’t give you what you want” JJ tells Hastings as she tried to be strong, she did not feel strong but the loss of her baby and the anger she had deep within her was enough to keep from showing the fear she had._

_“Don’t I know it.” Hastings said walking over and pulling on the chain until the blonde agent was standing, her arms above her head. “But I also know you Matt. The one line you won’t let me cross.” his hands on JJ’s hips and running down to her butt and then down her leg. “Jareau’s your choice, you know.” Moving from behind the agent to be facing her. “And I don’t blame you, She’s an attractive woman.” He said pulling JJ’s head to face with his hands._

_‘I have to be strong, I can not beg for anything’ JJ’s mind kept telling her but all she wanted was for this nightmare to end, for Hastings to either be killed or to kill her, to make this pain stop, to make the nightmare go away._

_“Don’t touch her you sick son of a bitch.” Cruz’s voice yelled. Hastings was getting to him and one could tell just how much._

_“No more games.” Hastings tells Cruz as he suddenly looks at the one who had yelled. “I want INTEGRITY, She’s the price.” Nodding to JJ slightly. Turning and grabbing JJ’s face once again with a painfully tight grip._

_“Maybe, we could make you ” His hand going from her face to her stomach, rubbing the place that two children had been housed but only one lived. “Another one.”_

_“Take your time Matt, I have been thinking about this for years."Hastings unbuttoning JJ’s top one button at a time._

_JJ struggled to keep herself from showing more than angry but she was showing her fear more and more now that Hastings was getting closer to what he wanted. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” she kept repeating as she looked over at Cruz. ‘You are fine, you are fine.’ she kept reminding herself as Hastings worked the buttons on her shirt._

He had made another one. He had made a child that JJ could never hate even after all she had been through. She held her stomach close to her as she sat on the couch thinking about what the child would look like.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?” Spencer asks as he sat down next to his wife and wraps an arm around her the best he could.

“Do you think the baby will look like him?” JJ asks not daring to look over at her husband. She knew that it was possible but as the child kicked more and more each day it worried her more.

“I think that the baby will be more like you than anything. I will even help you pick out the parts that reassemble you if that makes you feel any better.” Spencer whispers, his hand resting on her stomach after he spoke. “We will sit for hours talking about the baby and what is yours if it makes you feel any better after the birth and you have slept some.” It was a promise he would keep.

◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆

JJ had spent a good hour pushing and she was at her breaking point. “I can’t..I can’t.” she cried before she gave it her all once again to push the child from her body. The child that had not been named as of yet made it’s enterence into the world with a cry and all JJ could do was cry with happiness. Spencer cut the cord and had that same proud smile on his face as he did when Henry was born. It did not matter to him whose blood ran through the child’s veins, no what mattered was that this baby was part JJ and was innocent.

“I love you.” Spencer whispers as he came back to her side and placed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “And I love our baby.”

◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆

JJ sat on the hospital bed looking down at the bundle in her arms. “You think she looks like him?”

Spencer had been peaking over his wife’s shoulder just staring at the perfection that had been made through pain. “Not at all. She looks more like you than anything else.” They asked the team to wait until much later to see the baby and everyone knew that it was best not to argue with the request. “She has your nose and eyes.” He did not mention the fact that the child had Micheal’s ears because Spencer knew that JJ knew that.

“She has…his…ears.” JJ whispers with a hint of sadness. “But my eyes.”

“Your beautiful eyes.” Spencer adds in the word beautiful. He leans over and gently kisses the child on the cheek before pulling away. It was shocking that the baby still was asleep soundly at the moment.

“What should her name be?” JJ asks. They ahd not thought about a name for the child because JJ wanted to see the baby before they made a final decision on anything.

“I was thinking….you know that Haley’s birthday is coming up and Haley was lost from an unsub…this baby was made from…him…I thought that maybe if you wanted we could…” Spencer was unsure of how to bring up the subject of naming their daughter after Hotch’s ex-wife.

“We could name our daughter Haley?” JJ finishes the question. “I don’t see why not…if Hotch is alright with it.”

“Hotch is perfectly alright with it. I asked about it a while back and he was touched with the idea that maybe we might consider naming our child after Haley. The only thing I was thinking was that instead of spelling it H.A.L.E.Y we could spell it H.A.Y.L.E.Y.”

JJ nods. “Hayley Reid.” she conforms. “I was thinking that we could honor my sister in some way?”

“Rosaline..of course we can honor her.” Spencer nods in agreement. “Hayley Rosaline or Rosaline Hayley?”

“Hayley Rosaline Reid.” JJ tells him with a smile. “Looks like you finally have a name pumpkin.”

◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆

Five years after the birth of Hayley Rosaline Reid and everyday was worth the pain. The mother of the beautiful little girl never regretted giving birth to the beauty of her life. “Hayley. What do you say that you sit down at the table and mommy will get your breakfast.”

“I wanna help.” Hayley whines as she crossed her small arms. “It my birthday so I help.”

“Fine. You can help me make your birthday breakfast if it makes you happy.” JJ shook her head as she gets out the ingredients so they could make pancakes. The youngest Reid had cheered as she ran to go wash her hands in the bathroom sink so she could be of help to her mother.

Spencer walks into the kitchen with a smile on his face. “I see someone is getting to help with breakfast?” It was not hard to guess that was what their daughter was getting because they both knew it was hard to tell her no.

“Yes, she wanted to help make her birthday breakfast and I could not deny having my little helper.” JJ chuckled as she gets the pan out and places it on the stove.

Hayley came a running out with wet hands. “Ready to help!” she waves her hands around trying to dry them.

Spencer grabbed a towel and bent down to her. “Hold em out.” once the child had held her hands out Spencer dried them with the towel.

“Love you daddy.” Hayley whispers to her father before she looked up at her mother. Both parents did not say a word but they both thought that if only it was Spencer’s blood running through her veins that reminder of what had happened was not standing in front of them and it was their daughter together from their love.

“You ready to help mommy with your pancakes?” JJ asks her youngest with a wide smile.

“Yeah!” Hayley cheers.

◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆ Jencer ◆

It was around ten at night when the couple went to their bedroom. It had been a day full of fun with their daughter and the birthday party that they held for her. Now laying in bed Spencer took the time to shower his wife with love like they had done every year since Hayley was born. Spencer made sure that he made her feel his touch on the days that left a great impact on her such as when the rape happened and on the day the child was born. Spencer knew that she still had nightmares and that there would be things that trigger her without even knowing what exactly it was.

“You are beautiful.” Spencer whispers kissing her shoulder blade.

“Spence, hold me close.” JJ whispers as she turns to face him with tears suddenly in her eyes. It was stupid of her to cry after such an amazing time with her husband but she could not help the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Spencer pulled her close to him. “You are safe, I am here.” He whispers as he ran his hands up and down her back softly. “I am always hear.”

“Why is she not yours? Why did she have to be his?” JJ cries as she let herself let every ounce of emotion out that she had been holding in all day.

“She is our daughter. She is our daughter and never his. She maybe his blood but she is my daughter just like our other two children.” Spencer whispers as he felt a few tears threaten to fall of his own. “She is ours love.”

JJ cried herself to sleep in Spencer’s arms and Spencer just held her close without even daring to pull away and lay on his side. “She will always be our daughter.”


End file.
